Secrets Revealed
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: When Dwight accidentally reveals his and Angela's relationship in front of the whole office, how will Angela respond? What will the office think?


Secrets Revealed

_**Author's Note:**_ This takes place toward the end of season three. Just another Dwangela one-shot. (: The flashback is in_ italics_. Oh, and I repeat the first paragraph. I just wanted you to know that it was intentional.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that." Angela said through clenched teeth. She stared up at her boyfriend, Dwight Shrute, with daggers in her eyes. The events that had just transpired were the most embarrassing moments of her life.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Psst!" Dwight whispered to his favorite accountant from the copier.<em>

_Angela continued to stare down at her work, not wanting to draw attention. She and Dwight had managed to date for over a year in secrecy. Gossip in the office spread like a Texas wildfire._

_Dwight could tell she was ignoring him. He sat the papers down and walked over to her desk. "Monkey." He said quiet enough so that Pam couldn't hear him._

_She quickly looked up at him. "Not here." She said angrily._

"_Angela, no one is here." Dwight said, looking around._

_Oscar was in the kitchen and Kevin was asleep at his desk Angela found it to be very unprofessional, but a sleeping Kevin was ten times better than an alert Kevin. The rest of the office was quietly working. Angela calmed a little. _

"_What do you want?" She asked Dwight, facing each other for a conversation for one of the first times in the office._

"_Are you still coming over tonight?" Dwight asked with a smile._

_Angela nodded. "Do I need to pack a bag?" She whispered._

"_Yes. How long are you staying?" He asked._

_Angela shrugged. Dwight and Angela were to the point where they stayed with each other for long periods of time. They usually switched each weekend._

"_Are you bringing the cats?" Dwight asked._

"_Yes." She said. "Sprinkles is under the weather and can't be alone." She stated with concern._

_Dwight nodded and the happy couple was silent until Kevin spoke up._

"_You're staying the night at Dwight's house?" Kevin asked Angela._

_Angela and Dwight exchanged worried glances._

"_Who is staying the night at Dwight's?" Meredith asked from her desk._

"_Angela!" Kevin said._

"_What?" Phyllis yelled from across the room._

_Angela quickly stood. "I'm going because…because…"_

_Dwight panicked, not sure what to do._

"_And Dwight called her 'Monkey'!" Kevin added, turning to Dwight. "What the hell does that mean?"_

"_I thought you were asleep!" Angela hissed at him, angry that all eyes in the office were on her and Dwight; even Michael had left his office._

"_I was resting my eyes!" Kevin said._

_Jim and Pam, who both already knew, sat quietly in anticipation._

"_Why is Angela staying at your house?" Michael asked, looking at Dwight._

_Dwight didn't know what to do. If he told Michael, Angela would be angry, angry enough to break up with him; but he couldn't lie to Michael._

_He turned to Angela and mouthed the words "I'm sorry. before turning back to Michael._

_Angela quickly shook her head. "Dwight no!" She whispered._

_For the first time in their relationship, Dwight completely ignored her. "Michael, Angela is staying at my house because…we're dating." He said, quietly. Secretly, he was quite proud. He wanted to whole world to know of their love, she however, felt differently._

_The whole office gasped. Dwight and Angela? The two most unlikely people. Jim and Pam exchanged glances, causing Karen to grow jealous. Kevin and Oscar, who had just came back from the kitchen, nodded at the confirmation of their suspicions. Phyllis smiled as Stanley sighed and turned back to his sudoku. Ryan tried to stifle back a gag at the thought, while Kelly ran to hug Angela._

"_Don't touch me." Angela said angrily, pushing Kelly away from her. Kelly shrugged and went to stand back by Ryan._

"_You guys?" Michael said. "Together?" He said, shocked_

_Dwight nodded with a smile._

_Pam couldn't hide the smile on her face at the happiness on Dwight's face. His love for Angela was evident on his face._

_Angela looked around to see all eyes, minus Stanley's on her and Dwight._

"_How long?" Michael asked, irritated that he had been so unaware of their relationship.  
>"Two years in June." Dwight said, happily.<em>

_The whole office filled with 'Congratulations.' Angela couldn't take it and headed for the door. She quickly opened it and left. She walked down the stairs and stepped outside. She needed air. She quickly regretted not grabbing her coat when she felt the cold January air._

_The office grew quite when the office door closed and Angela disappeared. After a few seconds, Pam spoke up. "Dwight, maybe you should go talk to her."_

_Dwight nodded and grabbed his and her coat from the rack. He quickly exited, also using the stairs. _

_As soon as the door closed, everyone in the office ran to the conference room to watch them from the window._

_Dwight slipped his coat on as he walked outside. His eyes scanned the parking lot until he saw her standing near her car with her back to him._

_She heard him approaching, but didn't turn to face him. What was wrong with him? Why would he completely disobey her?_

_He saw her with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering in the cold. He slowly walked up to her and slipped her coat over her shoulders. She quickly pulled her arms into it and turned to face him_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that." Angela said through clenched teeth. She stared up at her boyfriend, Dwight Shrute, with daggers in her eyes. The events that had just transpired were the most embarrassing moments of her life.<p>

"I'm sorry, Monkey. He said, reaching towards her hand.

She pulled her hand away. "You know I didn't want anyone to know about our relationship!" She said loudly, not caring who heard. Why did it matter anyway? The secret was out.

"Well I did!" Dwight said just as loud.

Angela was surprised. Dwight didn't usually stand up to her; he especially didn't shout.

"Why would you want everyone to know our business?" She asked. Sometimes she didn't understand how Dwight thought, she loved him yes, but sometimes he really drove her crazy.

"Why wouldn't you?" He responded. "I'm proud of our relationship. I don't want to hide it. Are you ashamed of our relationship?" Dwight asked.

Angela could see that he was actually hurt. She shook her head. "No. I'm far from ashamed." She said.

"Then why didn't you want anyone to know?" Dwight asked.

Angela thought for a minute and shrugged. "I just don't like being the center of attention."

Angela looked up into Dwight's eyes and could still see that he was upset. She could easily read him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She hated apologizing, but she didn't mind it if it made Dwight happy.

Dwight smiled. "I love you." Before leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not knowing that whole office was watching from the conference room.

"I love you, too" She said through chattering teeth. Dwight pulled away from the embrace and grabbed her hand.

"You're freezing. Let's get inside." Dwight said gently.

Angela hesitated before nodding. They walked hand in hand to the door.

Everyone in the office quickly ran back to their seats, smiling at the sight they just saw. It was unexpected, but they didn't know how no one noticed. They were so obviously in love.

When they walked back into the office, the camera crew wanted to talk to each of them. Dwight volunteered to go first, knowing that is girlfriend wouldn't want to.

As Angela walked silently back to her desk, she felt all eyes on her back. She sat down and watched Dwight walk into the conference room; ignoring the stares of Kevin and Oscar.

Dwight sat down across from Paul, the camera operator.

"We've been dating for, like I said, almost two years; since before Jim's barbeque." He said, answering the question. "She's great. Each time we're together, our relationship gets stronger." Dwight said with a small smile.

Dwight listened as another question was asked.

"We disagree on a lot of things, but we don't argue very often. We are very happy together."

"Do you like her family?" Paul asked.

"I haven't met her family yet. I know she has a very complicated relationship with her sister and mother, but she and her father get along very well. She's met my cousin, Mose, and I think that she likes him. She has never said anything differently, and she isn't one to hide her opinions." Dwight paused. "Mose is very fond of Angela. She is very kind to him, and he treats her like family. He's always excited when she comes over; he has even accompanied us to dinner at her house before."

The next question took Dwight by surprise.

"Do you see Angela in your future?"

Without hesitation, Dwight nodded. "Yes. I hope so. I've never been happier than I am right now, with her." Dwight said with a smile.

Paul told Dwight that he was finished and could leave. Dwight stood and left the conference room. When he stepped out, all eyes focused on him; including Angela's.

"Angela," He said. "Your turn."

Angela stood and walked towards the conference room, passing him with a small smile. The smile didn't go unnoticed by their co-workers. Pam couldn't help but smile at the happy couple.

Angela took a seat and ignored the smile offered to her by Paul. She wasn't very fond of the camera crew. She knew they followed her and Dwight around. She knew that they had had suspicions for some time.

It was quite for a few seconds. Paul didn't like talking to Angela very much. It was always awkward and she could rant on for hours.

"You may begin." Angela said, quietly. She had never been nervous to talk to the camera, until now. She was afraid of what they would ask.

"Are you angry at Dwight for blowing the secret?"

Angela thought about it. She didn't know what she thought. Thirty minutes ago she wouldn't have wanted anyone to know, but now, it didn't seem like such a big deal. "I'm angry that he disobeyed me, not that he told. But I know that he told because he doesn't like hiding our relationship. He's very proud." Angela paused. "And so am I."

"Dwight mentioned that you've met his cousin Mose." Paul added.

Angela smiled and nodded. "Yes. He is very sweet. He always greets me kindly when I visit. He likes to show me around the farm. He has a cat, named Garbage, that he lets me help him with. He's very gentle with Garbage and takes care of him well. When Dwight and I went on vacation in November, I left Mose in charge of my cats; he took care of them well."

"And Dwight hasn't met your family."

Angela shook her head. "For many reasons. My family lives in Ohio and I don't want to take the time to drive there. I also have a complicated relationship with my family. My father is wonderful, but my sister and mother would be less than approving of Dwight."

"If Dwight was to meet them and they didn't approve would you break up with Dwight?"

Angela quickly shook her head. "I care very deeply about Dwight, and I stopped listening to the opinions of my sister and mother a long time ago."

Paul nodded and decided to drop the subject. She didn't seem happy talking about her family.

"Do you see Dwight in your future?"

Angela was surprised by the question. "I hope so. I've never met someone quite like Dwight; honest, hard-working…" She trailed off. "He's very special and I hope to be with him for a long time." She said, trying to hide the smile on her face.

She stood and headed for the door. She opened it slowly and noticed everyone look up at her. When she met their gazes, they all looked down; except Dwight. She smiled at him before walking over to his desk and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you tonight, D." She said before walking back to her desk.

Dwight smiled as everyone in the office stared in his direction, surprised by Angela's sudden display of affection.

Pam stared at Dwight and couldn't help but think of the change in Dwight and Angela. They seemed different today; they seemed human. It surprised her. Maybe their would be a change in the attitudes of her co-workers.

"Kevin!" She heard Angela say loudly. "What have I told you about eating Greek food for lunch! It's disgusting and you smell terrible all day!"

_'Or maybe not.' _She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? (: Review!<strong>


End file.
